It is known to use control systems in connection with the production of asphalt. Conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt, however, suffer from one or more limitations. For example, conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt do not accurately and precisely control the amount of liquid asphalt cement contained in the asphalt mix. More particularly, conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt do not collect data relating to the amount of recycled liquid asphalt cement contained in the amount of recycled asphalt pavement (RAP) substantially continuously and substantially in real time. Conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt do not collect data relating to the amount of moisture contained in the amount of recycled asphalt pavement substantially continuously and substantially in real time. Conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt do not collect data relating to the amount of moisture contained in the amount of aggregate material substantially continuously and substantially in real time. Conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt do not collect data relating to the amount of liquid asphalt cement used in the asphalt mix substantially continuously and substantially in real time.
Consequently, conventional control systems used in connection with the production of asphalt result in material waste, excess cost, and less than optimal asphalt mixes.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an apparatus and method for a control system used in connection with the production of asphalt that would be adapted to accurately and precisely control the amount of liquid asphalt cement contained in the asphalt mix. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a control system used in connection with the production of asphalt could be provided that would be adapted to collect data relating to the amount of recycled liquid asphalt cement contained in the amount of recycled asphalt pavement substantially continuously and substantially in real time. It would be still further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a control system used in connection with the production of asphalt could be provided that would be adapted to collect data relating to the amount of moisture contained in the amount of recycled asphalt pavement substantially continuously and substantially in real time. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a control system used in connection with the production of asphalt could be provided that would be adapted to collect data relating to the amount of moisture contained in the amount of aggregate material substantially continuously and substantially in real time. It would be further desirable if such an apparatus and method for a control system used in connection with the production of asphalt could be provided that would be adapted to collect data relating to the amount of liquid asphalt cement used in the asphalt mix substantially continuously and substantially in real time.
Additionally, it would be desirable if such an apparatus and method for a control system used in connection with the production of asphalt could be provided that would be adapted to reduce or eliminate material waste, excess cost, and less than optimal asphalt mixes.